lyricsroc0ast3rfandomcom-20200213-history
ISpy - KYLE feat Kodak Black
I ain't been gettin' high Well maybe a little, baby I don't wanna lie I know when you text me girl, I don't always reply Well you're not an angel either, you can't even fly I notice, you think that you know shit All this shade that's comin' at me, I wonder who throws it They can't see the vision, boy they must be out of focus That's a real hot album homie, I wonder who wrote it, oh shit Otay, pray them niggas go away Always hella clowns around it look like Cirque Du Soleil This is not the album either, these are just the throwaways This shit still so cold when it drop, it's gonna be a mothafuckin' snow day Ayy, boy is good and he knows it, he don't say it, he shows it I'm just like DeRozan, if I shoot it, it goes in I am in Cali just coastin', get 'em so wet they need coasters I got a selfie with Oprah, I just ain't ever post it And I'm in my happy place posted, I ain't frown since '06 I ain't cried since '01, my pad like Six Flags and your house is no fun You can come back to mine though, your friend ain't cute but it's fine though We gon' end on a high note I spy with my little eye A girlie I can get 'cause she don't get too many likes A curly-headed cutie I can turn into my wife Wait, that means forever, ever, hold up, never mind Oh, I spy with my little eye A girlie I can get 'cause she don't get too many likes A curly-headed cutie I can turn into my wife Wait, that means forever, ever, hold up, never mind Oh I, I spy with my little eye I spy, I spy with my little eye Oh I, I spy with my little eye I spy, I spy with my little eye Oh I She said she 21, I might have to I.D. that All my bitches come in pairs like balls in my nutsack I remember ridin' around the city in a hatchback Lookin' for a problem with my young goblins I'mma send a model home with her neck throbbin' I done made so much money that it's non-stoppin' Got my brothers on my back like the last name I remember tellin' everyone I couldn't be tamed Woah, six months later I had snapped and now I'm in the game Went from fake chains to diamonds in another lane Went from "Can you take me here?" to screening out the lane Went from "Damn this nigga lame" to remember my name So I remember all the people who ain't fucked with me They went to college, now all them niggas is history Upgraded from gold to diamonds in my teeth Riding deep in the van, like we lookin' for a mystery (Raggy!) So don't fuck with me, no, lately I been livin' life luxury Boat and Kyle stick together like piano keys And on my mother's mother I won't fuck a bitch without a damn rubber I spy with my little eye A girlie I can get 'cause she don't get too many likes A curly-headed cutie I can turn into my wife Wait, that means forever, ever, hold up, never mind Oh, I, I spy with my little eye A girlie I can get 'cause she don't get to o many likes A curly-headed cutie I can turn into my wife Wait, that means forever, ever, hold up, never mind Oh I, I spy with my little eye I spy, I spy with my little eye Oh I, I spy with my little eye I spy, I spy with my little eye Oh I Category:Rap Category:Pop Category:KYLE Category:Kodak Black Category:Explicit Category:2018 Songs